Take My Hand and Hold It
by auhaes23
Summary: Errant dans les rues, Jesse se surprend à remarquer que l'esprit est une chose délicate qui peut être aussi froide que les pavés sur lesquels son âme soeur est couchée. Traduction de TalkingToTulips. Même titre que le texte original en anglais.


**Take My Hand and Hold It**

**Traduction**

**Le texte original appartient à TalkingToTulips  
**

**Comme elle me l'a demandé, j'ai essayé de respecter son texte au maximum.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire :)**

**Bonne lecture et encore merci pour m'avoir laissé traduire cette one-shot**

* * *

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Jesse sortit de l'immeuble, où il louait un appartement avec un de ses collègues, et affronta les rues de New York alors que le soleil matinal commençait à frapper. Cela faisait exactement un an, 4 mois, 6 jours et 21 heures qu'il n'avait plus vu Rachel Berry. Quatre mois et cinq jours qu'il avait quitté son travail de Coach des Vocal Adrenaline pour se rendre à New York où il voulait poursuivre ses rêves. Depuis lors, il avait rejoint un spectacle pour une compagnie de théâtre off-Broadway et travaillait dur pour la production We Will Rock You, qui était pas mal bien pour lui, étant donné qu'il était plongé dans de la bonne musique à la Queen et Freddie Mercury.

Aujourd'hui, Jesse avait décidé de se lever plus tôt pour aller marcher un peu avant d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner en ville tout en écoutant de la musique et profitant de cette ville qu'il considérait désormais comme la sienne.

Il errait dans les rues, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, comme le soleil continuait de lentement se lever. Jesse ne pensait pas à Rachel ou a quelque chose qui se rapportait à elle. Ses pensées étaient plus perturbées par la couleur du t-shirt de l'homme qui passa près de lui. C'était un vert foncé ou… forêt. Mais peu importe, il devait trouver un Starbucks. Ou peut-être plutôt appeler sa famille pour leur dire qu'il n'avait pas été tué dans la ville de Rachel Berry.

Jesse tourna dans une rue où un ensemble de personnes semblait être attiré par quelque chose, encerclant même cette chose comme si c'était quelque chose de très important. Il avança vers ce groupe, enlevant ses écouteurs de ses oreilles et rangeant ces derniers dans son sac, comme il continua de se rapprocher. Etant donné que la rue était éloignée du grand rush et qu'il était encore très tôt, aucune voiture ne passait à travers cet ensemble de personnes qui semblait être composé de gens normaux. Des hommes d'affaires, des femmes ou encore une petite fille avec un sac à dos. Ils devaient être une vingtaine au total, tous en train de chuchoter.

« Quelqu'un la connait ? »

« On devrait appeler la police »

« Appelez plutôt l'hôpital psychiatrique »

« Pauvre petite »

« Elle doit avoir de sacrés problèmes pour se sentir aussi mal », dit avec regret une femme âgée avec des yeux doux alors que Jesse arrivait près du groupe de personnes, tentant d'apercevoir de quoi ou de qui ils parlaient tous si doucement et avec tant d'inquiétude. Après s'être excusé en se freinant un passage dans la foule, il trouva une réponse à sa question. Une réponse déchirante.

Rachel Berry était couché sur le sol froid, des graviers dans sa main, dans rien d'autre qu'un pyjama composé d'un vieux t-shirt et d'un pantalon en coton. Elle fixait le ciel comme si ce dernier avait toutes les réponses. Ses yeux étaient doux et compréhensifs. Une femme de la quarantaine essayait d'attirer son attention, agenouillée à côté d'elle et secouant son épaule, lui demandant si elle allait bien. « Laissez-moi passer, je la connais ! », cria désespéramment Jesse aux personnes pour qu'elles s'écartent et le laissent s'accroupir à côté de la fille qui semblait absorbée par le lever du soleil. « Que fait-elle ici ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ma fille de trois ans l'a vue quitter son appartement et se coucher ici. Elle n'a pas bougé ou parlé depuis presque une demi-heure maintenant ». La femme, aussi encore en pyjama, expliqua tandis que Jesse passait sa main à travers les cheveux de Rachel. Elle ne réagissait pas. La foule les fixait. Jesse remarqua qu'une bonne partie des personnes étaient encore en pyjama. La plupart d'entre eux était surement venu ici pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Pauvre petite », la femme âgée murmura. « Elle s'est certainement couchée ici avec l'intention de mourir. Je peux déjà vous dire que sa vie devait vraiment être très sombre », elle continua, secouant une main devant le visage de Rachel alors que Jesse avait toujours sa main dans ses cheveux. Rachel semblait stoïque et « normale », fixant ce ciel.

« Je pense qu'on devrait appeler la police », intervint une femme d'affaires. Des chuchotements de consentement se firent entendre.

« Non ! On va gérer cette situation sans eux. Et elle n'a encore commis aucun crime d'après ce que je sache », la dame âgée rétorqua. Jesse les ignorait tous et jouait doucement avec les cheveux de la petite brune.

« Rachel, chérie », il commença à murmurer. « Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça ! S'il te plait, regarde-moi, Rachel. Fais n'importe quoi. Mais s'il te plait, arrête de regarder ce ciel comme si c'était la dernière chose que tu allais voir. Parce que ce ne le serra pas. Enormément de bonnes choses vont se passer dans ta vie avant que tu ne meurs, y compris des centaines de lever de soleil et des milliers de coucher de soleil. Tu peux me croire, je te le promets… Regarde-moi, Rachel », il lui murmura.

Toujours aucune réaction de la part de la femme dans ses bras. « Comme tu voudras », lui dit alors Jesse. Et sur ce, il se coucha à côté d'elle sur la route, prenant sa main et la regardant fixer le ciel. La foule avait l'air déconcertée. La vieille dame souriait.

« Retournez à vos occupations ! Elle n'est plus seule maintenant », il leur dit d'une voix légèrement élevée. Il s'attendait à les voir se disperser ou appeler la police, ou encore juste à les voir le regarder comme s'il était fou. Il s'attendait à les voir reprendre leur vie comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu cette femme folle, couchée sur cette route froide, et cet homme assez fou pour la rejoindre.

A la place, il jeta un coup d'œil vers ce groupe de personnes et aperçut une petite fille de trois ans, certainement celle qui avait vu Rachel. Elle était petite, avec des cheveux foncés et des yeux bleus. Elle tenait son doudou et se dandinait au-dessus d'eux quelques secondes avant de se coucher à leurs côtés avec un petit sourire. « Amy, que fais-tu ? », sa mère lui demanda, choquée et balbutiant un peu.

« Je ne veux qu'elle soit toute seule, maman », la petite fille répondit en regardant Rachel, posant son doudou sur l'abdomen de la brune pour la réconforter. Tous firent des signes d'approbation. Jesse était tellement absorbé par la gentillesse de cette petite fille qu'il faillit ne pas remarquer la dame âgée se coucher à côté de Rachel et qui se vit rejointe par plusieurs autres personnes. La plupart des gens restaient debout et les fixaient, craignant qu'il puisse arriver quelques choses aux personnes couchées devant eux.

Pendant ce temps, Jesse regardait Rachel. Son visage n'avait pas changé contrairement au soleil qui commençait à se lever et à éclairer le ciel. Il attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête, se dit-il, elle en valait la peine. Il joua avec ses cheveux et lui dit doucement à l'oreille comment la vie allait pour lui. Il lui chanta aussi quelques paroles de chansons et fredonna un peu. Il fit tout ce qui lui passa par la tête pour la réconforter.

« N'as-tu jamais remarqué à quel point le ciel est bleu ? », fut la réponse qu'il reçut après ce qui semblait être une éternité. La tête de Rachel était tournée et elle lui faisait face. Elle sourit doucement laissant quelques larmes couler sur son visage et sur le sol froid. Jesse lui sourit tout simplement en retour et continua de jouer avec ses cheveux, trop fatigué pour bouger.

* * *

**Vous avez aimé ? Personnellement, j'ai adoré lire cette histoire en anglais. Elle est vraiment différente des autres et belle.**

**Une petite review pour me dire vos pensées ?**

**Merci,**


End file.
